


Inside/Outside

by mimikyukyu



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mirrors do funny things, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimikyukyu/pseuds/mimikyukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Homecoming. Alex has an introspective moment and brush with something he'd rather not encounter again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside/Outside

He wasn’t creepy.

_At least, I hope I’m not_.

Alex thought as he sat on the edge of the motel bed, one hand resting on the sleeping woman next to him, the other pressing a bandage into a large, nasty wound on his thigh. He couldn’t sleep, not with the risk of bleeding out on the covers, Elle accidentally kicking him, or the still present threat of Order soldiers finding them.

So he watched, protected the one thing he had left.

_Like a real soldier, right?_

He kept his gaze on two things; Elle’s partially hidden face which he would occasionally lightly touch, lip being bitten to a point where it bled when she moved into his touch and he’d quickly move it back to the middle of her stomach. He’d never really seen how beautiful she’d been until now, half believing it was because he’d been away for so long, though another half proclaimed that she had obviously finished puberty, which had apparently rewarded her with a model’s body in his eyes at least. Not that he’d ever say that in front of her, Alex was smart enough to know the feelings weren’t mutual, and he was willing to sacrifice them for the sake of their friendship.

_But she’s so perfect when she’s asleep…_

No, he couldn’t think about that. Alex shook his head and in doing that, accidentally caught a glimpse of what he’d been trying to avoid: the floor length mirror on the side of the bathroom door. He only caught glimpses, but they told more than enough to let the man know what the full image held.

A large helmet, inhuman muscles, terrifying, rotting, bloody skin sat at the edge of the bed he diligently kept watch over. Elle looked normal, so did everything else in the motel mirror but Alex. He shuddered and gripped the blanket which covered his friend and tried so desperately to look away from the thing in the mirror.

But curiosity killed the cat, and Alex cautiously stepped forward, the demon perfectly mirroring his movements and he cautiously crept towards the mirror. Though his leg still felt like it was on fire the demon didn’t seem to limp, only proudly walk forward when Alex did so first.

Then he held out his hand, touching fingers behind the glass with the red demon.

…And he felt skin. The decaying flesh and the dried mixed with wet blood with the cuts and scars that littered just his palm and brushed against the sharp nails that made the soldier want to tear away from the wall and nurse like a scorned dog but he couldn’t, he was rooted to the spot, the cold hand slowly slipped away with Alex’s own before he brought his fist against the glass, not doing much other than making a loud “ _thunk”_  sound, but the demon shattered his own mirror, dissolving into the half naked, pathetic false-soldier who’d seen too much on not enough sleep.

Slightly relieved, he went into the bathroom and washed his face and changed out the bandages for fresh ones before smiling slightly to himself and walking back to the bed, slipping under the covers next to his friend, taking one last look at the mirror and hating himself for it.

Because the demon was back in his place, sitting above Elle Holloway, the last thing he had that was good in the world. Now corrupted by the hell she didn’t deserve to go through by his own demon.

But as hard as he tried, Alex couldn’t completely call it a monster.

After all, it was just himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I can't draw for shit but I think this would make one awesome picture so yeah, if someone ends up doing this tell me so I can fawn over how cool it probably would look


End file.
